A Frozen World
by EternalRandomChick
Summary: When the Heartless start wreaking havoc in Arendelle after the Snow Queen is revealed, it's up to Sora, Donald, and Goofy to put an end to the plot.


**A/N: Wow. Okay, so I've been working on this fanfic literally since _Frozen_ came out. Can you say: MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK! Anyway, here's my interpretation of a world based on _Frozen_ in _Kingdom Hearts_. Enjoy, and please leave a review!**

* * *

"Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me, anyway." The newly revealed Snow Queen declared before turning and closing the doors on her ice balcony with a mere swish of her hand.

* * *

The trio beamed down into the town square. A blast of cold air hit them head-on, and they all shivered, thankful that their magic clothes had changed once again to allow them some form of protection from the cold. An importantly dressed man was asking soldiers to help pass out cloaks and calling out to the world's citizens that soup was available at the palace.

"And who are you?" he asked approaching the newly-arrived trio.

"I'm Sora," the teenage boy introduced himself. "These are my friends, Donald," he pointed at the duck on his left, "and Goofy," he motioned to the anthropomorphic dog on his right. "What is this place?"

"Do you suffer from memory impairment?" the man asked, almost angrily. "This is the kingdom of Arendelle. We're supposed to be in the middle of summer right now-"

"Except the newly crowned queen is actually a sorceress, and she's run off after cursing us with eternal winter!" Another, older man came up, looking very cross with everyone gathered there. "And Prince Hans, what do you think you're doing, giving away all of Arendelle's tradeable goods?"

"Do not question the princess!" Hans defended his actions. "She left me in charge, and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treachery!" The whinny of a horse cut off anything that the other man might have said in response, and a magnificent white stallion charged into the square. "Her horse..." Hans breathed. He immediately started calling out for men to help him start a search for the princess. The man who had interrupted him the first time volunteered two men to go with Hans' search party, but something about him seemed suspicious.

Sora, Donald, Goofy decided that it would be a good idea if they stayed with the people. They had not landed on this world randomly, and usually, them landing on a world meant that Heartless were already there, or a Heartless invasion was imminent. They made their way to the palace along with many of the townsfolk, but unlike the other residents of this world, the trio did not go to the Great Hall, rather, they went to find someone who might know what was going on without telling them a biased account.

"Excuse us, ma'am," they stopped a woman with short brown hair, who introduced herself as Princess Rapunzel of Corona, "but what's going on here? We were told that the new queen set off this winter in the middle of summer, but we don't know anything beyond that."

"It's alright," the princess laughed, though they could tell her laughter was forced. "Yesterday was the coronation of my cousin, Queen Elsa of Arendelle. But we didn't know, not even her sister Anna knew, that the queen was born with winter powers. During the coronation ball, she and her sister got into an argument, about what I don't know, but Anna pushed Elsa to the limit and she snapped, revealing her powers. The queen ran, unleashing an eternal winter, and Anna went after her, alone, to try to get her to reverse this winter, leaving Prince Hans of the Southern Isles in charge. That's all that any of us in town know."

"Thank you, miss." Goofy said, politely bowing, as did his two companions.

Suddenly, from outside, came cries for help and others screaming, "What are these things?!"

Rushing to the window, the three saw that their favorite creatures to exterminate were spawning all over the town square. Due to the fact that these Heartless had flames on their backs, and from the amount of bodies near them, Sora, Donald, and Goofy deduced that people had tried to get closer to the Heartless, desperate for a source of warmth, and had paid the price with their hearts and that was when the cries for help had started.

"Looks like this is our cue!" Sora shouted, leaping away from the window and running back through the halls and back to the main town, Donald and Goofy hot on his heels. They ran into minimal Heartless on the way down, and they were easily taken down, either by Three Wishes, or a quick Blizzaga spell from Donald. When they finally reached the town square, they all deemed that it might be wise to not use any of their magic, since the queen had already been revealed, and most of the townsfolk might be suspicious of anyone else using ice magic, so most of the new Burning Heartless in the square were taken care of by battling it out physically.

The regular citizens of Arendelle and visitors were all astonished and marveled at the skills of these three newcomers, especially at the sight of the magnificent blade that the boy wielded. They began to crowd around him, asking him questions, the eternal winter momentarily forgotten. However, the weather was once again brought to the forefront of everyone's minds when Hans' search party came storming through the gates of the city, the prince also carrying on his horse an unconscious girl with pale blonde, almost white, hair and wearing a powder blue dress with snowflake designs. The trio instinctively knew that this woman was the queen, plus the fearful reactions of the villagers also helped identify her.

"You have endangered us all, Prince Hans!" The Duke of Weselton shouted. "What do you mean by bringing the Snow Queen back to Arendelle?!"

"She's hurt!" Hans defended the queen. "Your men tried to kill her! I redirected the arrow, but her chandelier fell, and some of the ice shards struck her head. We must let her rest and heal, then, when she has woken, I will have her undo this winter."

The soldiers took the queen to the palace, and the trio was content to wait around the town for a while. The citizens all scurried back to the relative safety of their homes so that they might have some form of protection, however weak, from what they expected to be the wrath of their queen.

Prince Hans made an appearance in the town momentarily, making sure that everything was fine. The new Heartless also decided to attack, but the trio quickly defeated them.

"What were those things?" Hans asked, clutching a hand to his own heart and panting as though in fear, although his reactions did seem a bit fake.

"Heartless." Sora responded, showing Hans the Three Wishes blade. "They feed on the darkness in people's hearts. The Keyblade here is the only weapon that's effective against them."

"Interesting..." Hans murmured.

"The queen must be the one summoning these creatures!" Again, the Duke of Weselton made his appearance, once again accusing Queen Elsa. "Prince Hans, I must insist that the queen be disposed of immediately; she poses several threats to the safety of Arendelle!" This suggestion of his was immediately met by Sora, Donald, and Goofy all raising their weapons in his direction.

"I will not!" Hans retorted. "She is still the queen of this country, and I have no real power, despite Anna leaving me in charge."

The two nobles made their way back to the castle, arguing all the way. "Something doesn't seem right." Goofy mused. "Those Heartless are fire-based, and from what we've heard, and from the title that the villagers and that Duke have given her, Queen Elsa has ice powers. So..."

"How could someone with ice abilities summon fire-based Heartless?" Donald asked, catching on to his companion's train of thought.

"They couldn't." Sora realized. "Someone else is, and he or she is using them to frame the queen." Their thoughts immediately went to the two men who had just left, but immediately dismissed the thought. They were both nobles, they would know better.

A commotion on the bridge leading to the palace caught their attention, and they noticed two figures riding on a reindeer with what looked to be a living snowman sliding on the snow. The snowman seemed to be heading in the direction of the village, so the trio ran up to intercept the snowman.

"Hi!" the snowman greeted the trio. A family had come out of one of the cottages and screamed at seeing the living snow creation, retreated into the safety of their home, and slammed the door. Sora, Donald, and Goofy, however, had seen stranger things than a living snowman, so they just walked right up to the snowman. "My name is Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

"You were made by Queen Elsa, weren't you?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah, and she's so nice!" Olaf exclaimed. "But her sister's a wonderful person, too. I can't wait to meet her fiancé, the one who's gonna save her life!"

"What?" Donald asked, horrified.

"Oh, Anna tried to convince Elsa to bring back summer, but Elsa got scared of her powers and accidentally struck Anna in the heart. Her fiancé's gonna save her though, because an act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!" Olaf explained.

"True love's kiss." Sora realized. A scream suddenly sounded from the palace, and the four rushed to see that more Burning Heartless had spawned around the gates, nearly overwhelming the guards. The worlds-saving trio quickly rushed up to deal with this threat, Olaf wandering up close behind them, catching up just as the last of the Heartless were sent back to the darkness from whence they came.

"You guys are all so violent!" Olaf noted, looking at the unconscious guards and the disappearing strands of darkness that the Heartless left behind.

"We have to defend ourselves, and the worlds!" Donald responded.

A black shadow manifested on one of the upstairs windows of the palace, a shadow only caused by a Heartless. The trio quickly pointed out the Heartless to the remaining conscious guards on the battlements, who needed very little persuasion to allow the trio to pass, having seen their skill both in the town square and just then.

As they neared the room that they had seen the Heartless spawn in, a man came out and locked the door, forcing the four to hide so that they would not be seen. The man turned around, giving the three travelers a good look at his face and at the dark glow in his eyes. "Now for that boy and his friends..." They heard him mutter.

"Prince Hans." Sora gasped, seeing suspicions confirmed that he hadn't particularly wanted confirmed.

"What?!" Olaf asked. "But he's Anna's fiancé, he wouldn't do such a thing!"

"One way to find out!" the Keyblade wielder declared. He led the four to the recently locked door and aimed his weapon at it. A beam of light passed from the tip of the Keyblade and into the keyhole. A soft "click" announced that the door had unlocked and the four burst in.

Multiple Burning Heartless surrounded a purple-and-blue-clad, white-haired girl huddled, shivering and terrified, on the wall by the dark fireplace. A few quick strokes with the Keyblade, a couple of Thundaga spells from Donald, and a shield throw from Goofy took care of the monsters, while the snowman went to the girl's aid.

"W-w-who are y-you?" The girl asked through chattering teeth.

"We're friends." Sora quickly explained, introducing himself and the other two.

"Anna, what happened?" Olaf asked.

"H-H-Hans…doesn't love me." The princess whispered. "He was j-just using me to...t-take over Arendelle."

Olaf quickly gathered kindling from a basket to the corner of the fireplace and tossed it onto the damp wood. The worlds-saving trio had to get a small laugh, despite the severity of the entire situation, when the snowman accidentally threw one of his arms onto the fire along with the kindling. Olaf made to retrieve a match, but the mage duck waved the snowman off, instead casting a Firaga spell. The fire burst to life, casting its warm, welcome light into the room.

"Olaf!" the princess gasped, trying to crawl her way in front of the fireplace. "G-get away from there!"

The magic snowman didn't seem to hear her, instead standing mesmerized in front of the blaze. "Wow!" he breathed, holding out his stick hands to the fire. "So this is heat!" A small tongue of fire leaped out and landed right on his hand. He yelped slightly and managed to put it out by rubbing his hand against the stone of the fireplace. "Ooh, but don't touch it." He warned, going over to the younger Arendelle princess and helping her crawl over to the warmth. Anna almost immediately stopped shivering, and she was able to talk without her teeth chattering as much.

"'An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart'," Anna quoted. "How can I get a true love's kiss if I don't even know what love is?"

"Aw, don't worry, Anna," Olaf comforted her, adjusting her cape so that she got maximum warmth from it. "I know what it is. Love… is putting someone else's needs before your own. Like, how Kristoff was able to bring you back to Arendelle and leave you forever." The worlds-saving trio managed to stifle their laughter at his comment, but just barely.

"Kristoff… loves me?" the princess asked, turning her head to look at the living snowman.

Olaf paused before coming around to face Anna. "Wow, you really don't know anything about love, do you?" he asked. "Do you three know anything about it?"

"Oh, sure!" Goofy laughed. "Sora here was willing to sacrifice his heart to save Kairi."

Before anyone could say anything else, the window, which had been closed with the curtains drawn, flew open, and Anna cowered, trying to get away from the cold air as best as she could. Olaf immediately vaulted over the couch, reassuring her that he had it under control. He managed to get one pane closed, but he paused, breaking off an icicle from the window roof and improvised it as a telescope. "Hold on, I'm getting something… It's Kristoff! He's coming back! I guess he doesn't love you enough to leave you behind," he finished, turning back towards Anna.

"Olaf, get me to Kristoff!" Anna exclaimed, drawing her cloak around her and struggling to stand. The snowman quickly vaulted over a chessboard, all the while encouraging Anna to sit back down and keep warm.

"Olaf…" Sora began, motioning with his head towards the window, having caught on to Anna's train of thought.

"Oh. Oh! I get it!" Olaf gasped after a moment, finally realizing what everyone in the room was trying to tell him. He quickly started dancing around Anna, helping her get up. "There's your act of true love right there, riding across the fjords like a valiant, pungent reindeer king!"

But the joy in the room was quickly sapped as everyone noticed the frost gathering on the vaulted ceiling and the icicle spikes beginning to protrude from the walls and floor. "Come on!" Sora shouted to the others, drawing his Keyblade and slashing through the ice to create a path to the door. However, once they got into the hall, not even the Keyblade could cut through the spikes fast enough to go through before they grew back again. Olaf pointed to the window, and Sora unlocked it. Anna led the way as they all slid down to the courtyard below.

"A'hyuck! This is some blizzard!" Goofy commented as they fought their way to the gate.

"That's no blizzard; that's my sister!" Anna responded.

Once they were out on the fjords, the wind and snow reached their absolute worst, causing a whiteout, and the trio were separated from Anna and Olaf. Some Burning Heartless made their appearance, and they were harder to take down now, because of the snow impairing the trio's vision. However, Sora brought out his weapon, and soon the Heartless were taken care of.

As soon as the last Heartless was taken care of, a burst of power swept through the whiteout. The wind ceased, and the snowflakes all hung suspended in the air.

After getting over the shock of the sudden end to the whiteout, the three looked around to get their bearings. Closest to them was a blond mountain man that they assumed (correctly) was the Kristoff that Anna and Olaf had spoken of. He and a reindeer were currently running towards the freezing princess, who looked even worse than she had when the group had been separated. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were about to join the man in running, but all of a sudden, Anna turned and ran away from Kristoff. Once they all looked in the direction that she had run in, it was obvious why she had run.

Hans stood over the crumpled form of Queen Elsa, his sword raised and eyes burning with dark fire, ready to end the young woman's life. Sora, Donald, and Goofy immediately took off to try to stop him, but they were too far off, and the ice made it difficult for them to keep their balance as they ran. Because of this, someone else got there first.

"No!" Anna's cry rang out against the ice as she threw herself in front of her sister, raised her hand in an attempt to stop Hans's sword… and turned to solid ice. The sword shattered as it hit the ice, and Hans was thrown back by the sheer force.

"ANNA!" The Snow Queen's cry was even more piercing than Anna's as she embraced her frozen sister and wept.

"Anna?" Olaf asked, horrified at the young princess's fate. When nothing happened, all who had gathered around the two sisters bowed their heads in respect.

A bell-like tinkling sound suddenly permeated the air, disrupting the somber moment. Sora looked up, curious, and gasped as he saw color begin to spread across Anna's form. She let out a breath as her frozen heart thawed and she returned to life. The two sisters shared a joyful reunion and Elsa, finally realizing how to control her powers, thawed the land, bringing back summer. She also gave Olaf his own personal snow flurry to enable him to survive out of season.

One other person had been on the boat when Elsa raised it back up in the Great Thaw, and it was one person that they weren't too happy about being on the same boat with: Hans. Surprisingly, it was Anna who first moved towards the villain, who was quick to attempt to conceal the dark fire burning in his eyes.

"Anna? But – she froze your heart!" He stammered, clearly unhappy about the way events had turned out for him.

"The only frozen heart on this boat is yours." Anna calmly stated. She made as though she was going to simply walk away, but turned back and gave the wicked prince a very satisfying punch in the nose, much to the amusement of those watching.

"You might want to be careful," Sora jokingly whispered to Kristoff. "I would not want to be on the receiving end of a punch like that!"

Purple and black flames suddenly came up from the water. A wave of darkness pushed through the ship, shattering it and throwing its occupants. Elsa, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were thrown farther out onto the fjord, while the others were shot back towards the shore. The queen quickly froze a section of the fjord to prevent herself and her new companions from going into the water. As soon as they landed, the trio drew their weapons, prepared for anything that might come their way.

Hans had been completely consumed by the darkness in his heart. Heartless fire burned along his back, his hands now had claws instead of fingers, and he had grown at least another foot. He stepped up onto the ice platform and erected a barrier around it, growling at them. "So, you think that's funny, do you?" he growled, his voice much deeper from the darkness that had taken root in his heart and consumed him. "Let's see if you're still laughing when I'm through with you!"

A violent flurry of snow shot from Elsa's hands, pushing the Heartless version of Hans towards his own barrier. She stepped forward to stand next to Sora and grinned at him. "Mind if I give you some help?" she asked, holding up her hands and allowing flurries to gather around her fingers.

The Keyblade bearer returned her grin. "Let's cool him down!" he quipped, turning back to the Heartless as he finished speaking.

Hans began the battle by leaping over their group and creating a wall of fire between him and them. Elsa immediately retaliated by freezing and shattering the wall. Donald and Sora immediately went into Wisdom form and sent a Blizzaga spell at Hans, who blocked it with a burst of flame. Goofy sent his shield spinning at the villain and managed to get a hit in. Wisdom Form-Sora took advantage of this and shot another Blizzaga spell, and this one hit its target. He skated around Hans for a few moments, shooting more Blizzaga spells, avoiding fireballs, and healing himself and his other teammates until Wisdom Form timed out and Sora and Donald separated again.

Elsa and Goofy decided to team up for an attack. He held his shield close to the ground, allowing the queen to step up onto it. He launched her into the air and she performed a half-spin in the air, raining down icicles onto Hans, who roared and shot a fireball at the queen. She shrieked in pain as it collided with her, and she toppled back to the ice, sweating and gasping for breath. Sora shot a Curaga spell at her at the same time Donald shot a Blizzaga spell to her. Both of the spells reached her at the same time, and she leaped back up, fully recovered, declaring "The cold never bothered me, anyway!"

Hans was getting really mad by this point. He slammed his fist down onto the ice platform and it split into four segments, and each member of the team was isolated on one segment each. Hans dove into the water, creating a forest of steam that was impossible for any of the others to see through. Immediately after doing this, he began leaping to different segments and attacking whoever was on that segment, and due to the steam, they were unable to see his approach.

This attack was ended when Elsa shot out an icy blast that cleared the steam and recreated the full platform. Sora delivered a few more blows to the creature with his Keyblade before Elsa made her way over to him. Standing side-by-side, the two combined their powers for one final attack. Elsa sent a continuous stream of ice and coated the tip and teeth of Three Wishes, and Sora shot a beam of light and ice at the Heartless. The monster screamed in pain and fell to the ice, writhing under the continuous stream. The ice washed over the flames on his back and smothered them, while the light seized the claws on his hands and practically ripped them out of his fingertips. When the light faded, Hans was left in his normal human form, however, there was now a mark in the shape of a glowing heart on his chest, right over his heart.

Hans roared in anger at them, which was a lot less intimidating than he hoped, now that he was back in his regular form. He held his hand out, hoping to blast them with a ray of darkness, but the mark on his chest flared and he clutched his heart in pain. Elsa smirked at him. "Looks like you've been frozen out." And with a blast of wind from her palms, Hans was sent flying back to the docks.

Sora gave the queen an impressed look. "I'm glad you're on our side."

She laughed slightly before shooting her arms out and creating a path of ice for them to cross the fjord on.

Guards were already at the docks, arresting Hans and leading him away to the other representatives from the Southern Isles. "Elsa!" Anna exclaimed, running over and embracing her sister as soon as the group was back on solid ground. The snow queen stiffened for a moment, unused to such affection, before happily returning her sister's embrace. "Thank goodness you're safe; I was so worried about you!" the younger princess continued, never breaking her death grip on Elsa.

Anna eventually released her sister before immediately turning her embrace on Sora, thanking him and his companions profusely for protecting her sister and defeating Hans.

Finally, after what felt like at least fifteen minutes, the red-head calmed down and stepped back. The trio was a little overwhelmed by Anna's enthusiasm, but they all recovered quickly and assured her that it was no problem at that her sister was a truly impressive fighter.

Elsa's hand suddenly began glowing, and, out of instinct, she released some of her magic, thinking that her powers were the reason. However, instead of releasing a flurry, as she usually did, only one large snowflake emerged. As the sisters watched in shock, the snowflake continued glowing before a beam of light shot into the sky. Sora smirked, bringing out his Keyblade and sealing the Keyhole to Arendelle.

"What was that?" Elsa asked, still in shock.

"A'hyuck! That was our cue that it's time to be leaving." Goofy explained.

"Oh, can't you stay for just a little while longer?" Anna asked. "The celebration for Elsa's coronation is going to continue in a little bit, and both of us would love it if you all stayed for it! You three are the reason we're both alive right now, after all."

"Much as we would love to, the Heartless don't take a break, which means that we can't, either." Sora replied.

"We understand," Elsa told him, cutting off her sister before Anna could protest. "But take this as a token of our gratitude." She created another large single snowflake over the palm of her hand, but this one she blew over to Sora, who caught it easily. The flake immediately transformed into a Keychain that depicted a white heart inside of a blue-and-purple snowflake. After bidding farewell to the queen and princess, the group beamed back up to the Gummi Ship, ready to head for whatever adventure the next world held for them. The Keyblade wielder switched the Keychains on his weapon, and instantly, a swirl of snow engulfed Three Wishes. When it faded, Sora held a new Keyblade in his hand: the Frozen Heart. Its teeth were the same design as the Keychain, Elsa's signature snowflakes were scattered along the blade, and the hilt was a white heart outline, with a modification of Elsa's snowflake as the grip.

And so, the adventure on Arendelle was ended… for now.


End file.
